


Ladykiller

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Corza's Personal Omegaverse/Werewolf AU [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Mary loved nights like these. Those times when Molly couldn’t hold herself back, when Molly forgot that she was the “bottom” in the relationship. When her fingers tangled in Mary’s hair and guided her mouth where she wanted it most.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladykiller

Mary loved nights like these. Those times when Molly couldn’t hold herself back, when Molly forgot that she was the “bottom” in the relationship. When her fingers tangled in Mary’s hair and guided her mouth where she wanted it most.

Sometimes it was her lips, a bruising kiss that drove Mary wild. Her teeth would nip and nibble, relentlessly teasing at Mary’s lips until she took control. The Molly that begged for kisses was a shameless tease, making Mary work for everything she got.

Then there were the times Molly was in heat, her body begging for release at Mary’s hand. Fingers would fist in blonde hair, forcing Mary’s head lower and lower. Molly would spread her legs then, keening and moaning until Mary gave in to her instincts, mouth eager in its exploration of Molly’s tender folds. She knew, biologically, it was her own scent that drove her omega wild, but in those moments, when Molly begged so clearly with body and actions, when her pleas were whispered reverently, her eyes shut against the world, those moments made Mary wonder if it wasn’t Molly whose scent satiated her needs and desires.

People always assumed Mary was the forceful one in the relationship. After all, she was the alpha. But nights like these, with Molly holding her close and trusting her with her most private desires, made her not so secretly pleased that that wasn’t the case.


End file.
